


I have more in common with a dog, than I have with you [podfic]

by cloudlake



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audiofic Archive, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, movie meta, why that line was said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why in the world did Caine say "I have more in common with a dog, than I have with you"? Here's thoughts my muse shared with me on why he said it.</p><p>Written to answer a headcanon question I submitted to jupiterascendingheadcanons (on tumblr), who turned it into a great prompt for all to ponder!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have more in common with a dog, than I have with you [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I have more in common with a dog, than I have with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811741) by [cloudlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake). 



> ** I'm testing out a new mic. Let me know how you think it sounds. I kept the noise reduction very low to try to reduce distortion of my voice. **
> 
> 5/17/2015 - added m4b file.  
> 6/8/2015 - reposted with better quality sound. (Still not perfect but much better sound.) And added streaming from soundcloud.

(Music ["Love Lost" by Aerocity (Creative Commons)](https://soundcloud.com/argofox/aerocity-love-lost))

(2 minutes 37 seconds)

[mp3, 2.8 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-IHaveMoreInCommonWithADog/I%20have%20more%20in%20common%20with%20a%20dog.mp3)  
[m4b, 4MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-IHaveMoreInCommonWithADog/I%20have%20more%20in%20common%20with%20a%20dog%20than%20with%20you%20-%20a%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20Fanfic.m4b)  
  
  
**Thank you so much[paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**


End file.
